Pacifiers, also known by various alternative terms such as soothers or dummies, are commonly used to sooth young children. Most pacifiers include some form of nipple, or teat, affixed to a mouthguard or faceplate that is large enough to prevent a child from choking or swallowing. One common drawback to many pacifiers is that the nipple is uncovered such that whenever the pacifier is dropped, the nipple can contact the ground and pick up dirt and other contaminants. Some pacifier designs have therefore attempted to address this problem by recessing a nipple within an enclosure such that when the pacifier is dropped, the nipple is at least partially enclosed within the enclosure.